Nobody Told Me There'd Be Days Like These
by yellowmoon27
Summary: Sequel to Rainy Day! NARUxMAI/AYAKOxTAKIGAWA/slight MadXLin.John/Mas I don't own Ghost Hunt ! FINISHED !
1. Behind The Potted Plant

Nobody told me there'd be days like these

Nobody told me there'd be days like these

Strange days indeed**' - John Lennon**

**Here's the sequel! Enjoy! (**I don't own Ghost Hunt but if I did then I'd make this happen in the anime:

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rain fell from the dark sky as a raven haired boy stood on the sidewalk looking into a jewelry store. He had been working up the nerve to come here for three months now and was still contemplating on whether to go in or not.

His mother's voice from their earlier phone conversation a few months ago ran through his mind; _"Suck it up already and ask her! She's probably the best thing that's happened to you and she's so CUTE!!… Anyways I want grandchildren, so hurry it up!" _Naru nearly sweat dropped at the memory…sheesh his mother was pushy.

_Should I go in? Yes, I'm going…no, I'm not…why the HELL is this so hard? _Naru growled to himself while trying to decide if he should go in the store or not.

He took a deep breath and walked in. The bells on the door rang as he entered, signaling to the man at the cash register that someone was there.

"May I help you this evening, Sir?" the man asked politely to the dark clad narcissist. _Crap, it's to late to turn back now without looking like an idiot._

"Yes…ineedanengagementring," Naru said quickly.

"U-Uhm, I beg your pardon?"

Naru sighed,_ I can't believe I'm actually doing this. _"I...I need an engagement ring," he repeated his earlier statement.

"Right this way, Sir. We have a beautiful selection of gold rings."

"I think _white_ gold will be best. My girlfriend isn't much for plain gold things; she likes the silver look best," Naru said smoothly, starting to regain his composure.

"Ah, I think I have just the one!" the man said while opening a glass case and pulling out one of the rings that had been on display.

The ring had a simple whit gold band. The diamond was just the right size with two smaller diamonds on both sides; not too big but still beautiful.

Naru couldn't help but smirk when he saw the ring. "It's perfect, I'll take it."

"D-Don't you want to know how much it costs? It's pretty pricy," the man asked in shock.

"No need. Please ring it up, I'm in a hurry," Naru told the older man behind the counter and looked at his watch. _Ten minutes…She'll be pissed if I'm late, we've been planning this dinner for two months now,_ the boy mused.

Naru left the store, quickly placing the velvet box in his coat pocket, and got inside his car. He drove off towards his girlfriend's apartment, she was twenty now and he was twenty one.

He arrived at her apartment and went to knock on her door. A few seconds later footsteps could be heard scurrying across her living room.

"Coming!" Mai's voice rang from the other side of the door.

When she opened her door, Naru had to clench his jaw to keep it from falling. She was wearing a dark blue evening gown that came to a low 'v' in the back and had white blossom designs under the bust of the dress.

"Mai, you look ravishing," he whispered in her ear with a smirk.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she smiled back, eyeing his black tuxedo and blue silk handkerchief in his pocket.

"Well considering my natural good looks I'm bound to look at least decent," the boy said teasingly in his narcissist attitude.

"Well come on, the reservation's set for eight thirty and it's already eight twenty. Let's go!" she sang and started pushing her boyfriend down the hall.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

They were halfway through their dinner and Naru was trying to work up the nerve to ask the girl to marry him. _All right, I just have to get down on one knee and propose, what could happen?_

The boy was going down to kneel when a very familiar voice reached their ears.

"Mai, Naru! What are you guys doing here? What a small world!" It was Ayako. She was sitting with her ex-monk of a husband a few tables away.

The other couple moved their plates to the empty table right next to theirs and sat down. Ayako and Mai started chatting and Naru was still halfway kneeling on the ground.

"Oi Naru-bou, what are you doing down there?" Bou-san asked the boy.

"Nothing," Naru growled hiding his death glare behind his bangs.

"Mai! We have exciting news," the miko spoke up again, "We're pregnant!"

Mai's face lit up and she grabbed Ayako into a bear hug. "Congratulations you two! I just know you guys are going to make excellent parents!" she exclaimed and pulled Takigawa in to a hug as well. "Isn't it exciting Naru?"

"I can hardly keep my excitement down," he replied in a dead tone, still glaring at the two who had interrupted his proposal.

"Naru!" Mai hissed.

Bou-san laughed, knowing all too well why the boy was so angry. "Don't worry Mai! We just wanted to let you know the news, let's go dear," he said while turning towards his wife and winking.

Ayako looked confused for a second then noticed what Naru was going to do when they interrupted earlier. "Oh! Yeah, bye Mai-chan, Naru! And Mai, call me later okay?" the woman asked with a grin.

Mai just stared at the married couple as they walked away. _Hmm, that was weird. Oh well, I'm happy they are going to be parents. I'm going to spoil their baby so much kukukuku._

The girl turned her attention back to Naru. The sight of him kneeling on the floor shocked her.

"N-Naru…" she whispered.

The raven haired boy took a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a white gold engagement ring.

"Taniyama Mai, will you marry me?" he asked her in a smooth, caring tone and slipped the ring on her left hand.

Mai stared for a second before smiling as brightly as she could. "OF COURSE!!" she yelled and jumped on the boy, knocking them both to the ground in a 'thump,' and kissed him deeply.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(When Ayako and Bou-san were leaving)

The two started walking away from the other couple with knowing smiles on their faces.

"So Naru finally sucked it up and is proposing eh?" Bou-san said.

They were a few feet away from the exit when something to their right caught their attention. A very familiar someone was crouching behind one of the potted plants with a camera in hand, aiming it towards Naru and Mai's table. The 'someone' was none other than Naru's mother, Luella Davis.

"L-Luella-san? What are you doing here?" Ayako asked in shock. "I thought you were still in England!"

Luella turned to Takigawa and Ayako like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Shhh! He's about to propose!" the red headed woman shushed and turned back to her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

She held the camera in position and started snapping pictures like crazy once Naru asked the question a few tables away.

"OF COURSE!!" Mai's Voice could be heard followed by a soft 'thud' as the two newly engaged couple fell to the ground.

Luella stood up after a few more pictures and dusted her dress suit off. She turned to Ayako and Bou-san again and smiled brightly and pumped a fist up into the air. "Yosh! Okay, what were you saying earlier?"

The other two just sweat dropped but quickly regained composure.

"I was wondering why you were here and not in England," Ayako repeated.

"Oh, well…Martin and I decided to check up on our son and when we stopped by the office Lin told us he was taking Mai out to eat. I figured since he usually doesn't take her out to eat all that often then it must mean that he was finally going to propose like I've been bugging him to do for nearly six months. Anyways, I asked Lin where my son was taking her and he told me the boy was taking her here so I did what any normal parent would do and I went and bought some cameras so I could spy on them and photograph this memorable event!" the woman finished proudly, taking in a long breath.

Bou-san and his wife nearly face-planted when the other woman was finished with her story. _Normal parents don't spy on their kids from behind potted plants, especially not when their son is proposing, _the two thought in unison.

Suddenly a tall man ran up beside Luella. "Did I miss it?" the man asked.

"Yup! Jeeze Martin, I _told_ you to go to the bathroom _before_ we left, but nooooo you didn't want to listen to me, your own wife!" Luella scolded the man.

"Come on Lu, I already missed him propose, you don't have to rub it in my face," the older man whined.

"Hmpf…fine! Anyway, I took pictures so it's okay, and…"she paused a second as she reached into the bush and pulled out a camcorder, "I filmed it as well so we can watch it later!" she finished in excitement.

"You're the best wife EVER!" Martin yelled and pulled his wife into a hug. "Let's go watch it!"

"Okay!"

The older couple started running out the door but Luella paused for and turned around, "Oh and don't worry I caught the scene of you two telling Mai you're pregnant on film too so we have two memorable events on one tape! I'm so excited!"

With that the couple ran out of the restaurant to go watch the film.

Bou-san just turned to Ayako and sighed, "Well, tonight was a night full of memories."

Ayako laughed in agreement and followed her husband out of the restaurant to go home.

Meanwhile, Mai and Naru were still on the ground in a lip lock, gaining many stares from the eating customers around them.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Haha! Hope you like it!...I tried to make it funny!

Don't worry there will be more!


	2. Lectures And Major Embarrassment

**CHAPTER 2!!!**

**Mai blushes a lot in this chapter! He he**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mai woke up to the morning sunlight shining through her slightly open curtains. _Mmmm, I feel so toasty! _She thought to herself and noticed something heavy around her waist. She looked down to see a bare arm wrapped around her, causing her to turn halfway around only to look into Naru's sleeping face. _Oh, it's just Naru…_"NARU!!" she yelled as realization finally struck her. She jumped up, pushing her fiancée off the bed in the process. _Whooops…he's going to be mad…I'll just get going now-_

"Mai…why the _hell_ do you always push me out of the bed!" the dark haired boy groaned as he lifted himself off of the ground.

Mai blushed when she saw he was only in his boxers, _blue boxers look good on him, (gasp!) BAD MAI! Don't think that...buuuut he _does_ look good in them…Damit!_

"Mai if you're done staring at me could you pass me my shirt, it's on your side of the bed," he smirked.

Mai's blush got even deeper and she squeaked as she hurriedly tried to grab his shirt so she would stop staring at his well toned body…_God he has such a good body,_ she thought dreamily and mentally slapped herself…_sheesh I really have to stop thinking like that._

_'Why? He __**is**__ your fiancée after all, shouldn't you be able to look at him like that?' _a dreamy voice said in her head.

_'Who the hell are you?'_ Mai thought back.

_'I'm you…well I'm like your conscience, well anyway I think you should get back to reality now because your prince charming is looking at you like you have three heads.'_

Mai snapped her eyes back to Naru, who was_ indeed_ looking at her like she had three heads and she laughed nervously.

"Ehehe…here's your shirt I'll go make breakfast!" she screamed as she tossed his shirt at him and ran into her kitchen.

Naru sat on her bed smiling at her childlike behavior. He pulled on his clothes and walked into the kitchen behind her. "What are you making?"

"U-Uhmm…eggs?" she stuttered, flush still on her face.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. "You smell good…"

_Why is he acting so strange?!?!_

"A-Arigatou…uhm d-do you want bacon or a-anything else with your eggs?" _Oh Kami why is it so hard to speak around him?!_

Naru chuckled into her neck sending a tickle across her body. "I'd rather have _you _but I guess I'll have some bacon."

"N-Naru! Stop that!"

"What? It's the truth. And anyway…you do smell good enough to eat," he teased.

Mai couldn't have gotten any redder.

He started kissing her neck, leaving a trail up and down. Okay, scratch that, _now_ she couldn't get any redder.

The raven haired boy flipped her around and was about to kiss her full on the lips when his cell phone went off. "Great, who's calling me now?" the boy groaned and answered his phone.

Mai watched his face take on a look of utter shock as he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?"

His bangs fell over his eyes and he sighed.

"My parents are here in Japan."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Lu! Did you call him?" Martin asked his wife.

"Yup, he's on his way over! Oh, I can't wait! I'm going to take Mai dress shopping, and we're going to look at the flowers for the wedding…" Luella continued on but Martin just sighed and stopped paying attention. He felt bad for Mai…his wife was going to wear the poor girl down with the wedding plans and his son and the girl haven't even been engaged for a day!

"Lu, don't get too carried away…" the man tried to tell his wife but the woman was already too far into her planning for her soon to be daughter-in-law's wedding.

_I tried Mai, _the man apologized in his head.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru and Mai were outside the SPR building, sitting in their car.

"Mai, I apologize for anything my mother is going to do, alright?"

"What do you mean Naru? I'm sure she won't be that bad once we tell her we're engaged," Mai laughed, trying to reassure the boy in the driver's seat.

"Mai, knowing my mother she probably already knows that we're engaged and was most likely even at the restaurant when I proposed," Naru sighed.

"Yeah right, you're over exaggerating Naru! Come on, let's go!" she said cheerfully and hopped out of the car.

Naru followed behind slowly, not wanting to be in his mother's way as they opened the door.

Once Mai turned the doorknob and opened it, she was pulled into a tight hug by Luella.

"Mai-chan! I'm so happy! I'm finally going to have a daughter! Come on let's get ready to go!" the woman sang happily.

Mai looked at the woman in confusion, "Where are we going?"

"Dress shopping for your wedding silly!"

Mai stared at the woman with wide eyes. "You already know we're engaged?"

"Of course! I was there when my son proposed…don't worry, I took many pictures for you when I was there!"

"H-How'd you know he was proposing?"

"Oh, I asked Lin and he told me!"

Mai just stood there, staring at her fiancée's mother. Naru came up beside her and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"So Lin told you huh?" the boy said while casting an evil glare at the Chinese man.

"She threatened me!" Lin defended himself, and for the first time he seemed terrified, "She said if I didn't tell her then she'd make sure I'd never be able to have children, if you get my drift."

Naru winced and nodded. _Owch that would hurt..._"Fine, I guess you had no other choice but to tell her, so you are forgiven. Mother I would have told you later, why didn't you just wait?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to take pictures," Lu whined, "I was even able to tape it on a camcorder so we can watch the actual thing over and over again! If I wasn't there then we wouldn't be able to watch that memorable scene whenever we want!"

Naru sighed and felt his father clap a hand on his shoulder. "Noll, remember…no children 'till you're actually married," the man said calmly.

Both Naru and Mai blushed, well Mai blushed more and Naru's was sort of a light pink tint on his cheeks but you get the point.

"Don't worry father, I won't be sleeping with Mai just yet," the boy said in an embarrassed tone.

Mai was about to faint from embarrassment.

"Well don't go sleeping together until the wedding is over because I want Mai to wear a white wedding dress and white can only be worn if she's pure!" Luella jumped in, causing Naru to hide his face under his bangs and Lin to look the newly engaged couple in pity.

A loud 'thud' was heard throughout the room making everyone look down to the girl who had collapsed from embarrassment.

"Mother, you made my fiancée faint," Naru groaned and bent down to pick up the unconscious brunette.

Luella just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Whoops!"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hehehehehe Like it?

PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviews keep me inspired to keep going!

I like at least three for every chapter!

**THANK YOU :**

** HarunoRin**

** ghosthouse**

** Otaku Nayami**

**FOR YOUR AWESOME && CONSTANT SUPPORT!!!**


	3. A Pregnant Woman's Wrath

**Yeah Mai's a little strange in the beginning of this one! haha **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(Six months after the proposal)

The young brunette was in the kitchenette when she heard her fiancée's voice break through the silence.

"Mai, tea."

Mai laughed to herself, _Kukuku_ _I'm way ahead of you today! _She had been preparing the tea in the small room, knowing all too well that Naru usually asked for the drink around two o'clock. She made her way over to the boy's office.

Her eyebrow twitched as she walked into the narcissist's office, the shades were closed and he was staring at his computer, making him look deathly pale.

_Creeepy…it's like I'm engaged to a vampire! Hmmm, maybe…no he couldn't be haha ha…welllll he does act like a vampire sometimes! And he's always telling me I smell good now too!! _She gasped,_ he __**is**__ a vampire isn't he?!?! _

The girl was standing in the doorway holding the tea and she looked sneakily around the room for any signs that he was a vampire or not. There was a picture of the two of them at one of their previous cases and she sighed. _Pheww, vampires can't be seen in pictures so that rules that idea out._

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the raven haired boy. He was staring at her with a raised eyebrow "Are you okay? You've been standing there for a while now."

Mai laughed nervously, "No I'm fine ehehe…you like garlic right?" she added in just to be sure about her earlier thought about the good looking boy.

Okay, now Naru was _really_ confused, "Yeah, I guess…what does that have to do with anything though?"

"N-nothing, I was just wondering, you know…"

"No I don't know."

"Uhmmmm, Iwasjustmakingsureyouweren'tavampire!"

"…What?" Naru asked with a smirk.

"Well…it's really dark in here and you're always wearing dark clothes and everything so I was just making sure you weren't a…" she trailed off.

"'Weren't a' what?" he prodded.

"…A vampire. Hey! Don't laugh at me!" the girl said angrily once her fiancée started chuckling.

"I'm engaged to an idiot," he said to himself, but loud enough to make the girl's eye twitch.

"Oi! That's mean!"

"Can I have my tea now?" Naru continued as if Mai hadn't said anything.

"_Fine…_" she mumbled and made her way over to his side of the desk to put down the tea.

She was about to stomp out of the room but a hand caught her wrist and brought her down onto the narcissist's lap.

"Nar-" she started to yell but was soon silenced by a pair of lips on her own.

All her anger was forgotten and she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Naru's neck and he pulled her closer.

Suddenly the main door was shot open, stopping the kissing couple from going any further.

Mai jumped off Naru's lap in shock and tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor.

"Itai!!" she groaned and rubbed her head as Naru helped her up.

"Mai-chan!" a familiar voice of an ex-monk echoed throughout the office.

"Bou-san! What are you doing here!" Mai exclaimed happily as she ran to greet the man. "Ayako you came too?"

The older woman was clinging to the doorframe with one hand and was clutching her basketball of a stomach with her other hand, sweat pouring down her face from the summer's heat.

"Why the HELL are there so many stairs to get up here?! Naru, you should _really_ get someone to fix that broken elevator!" Ayako yelled, glaring at the young man.

Bou-san leaned over and whispered into Naru's ear, "You should do it soon 'cause you don't want to be on the wrong side of _this_ pregnant woman's wrath…believe me!"

Naru felt a shutter go down his spine at the thought of a very angry, _very_ _pregnant_ Ayako attacking him.

"I'll get someone to fix it right away," the narcissist mumbled and quickly took off to the refuge of his office, locking his door in the process.

_God, pregnant women are scary! _He thought as he braced himself against the back of his door.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Ayako, how are you so far? You just came from the doctor right?" Mai asked the older woman curiously.

"Yup! He did an ultrasound and everything! So far everything's going to be A-OK!" Ayako cheered happily.

Mai's face lit up, "So you know what you're having? Oh, please tell me! Is it a boy or a girl?!"

"Tough luck getting that info out of her; she won't even tell me and _I'm_ her husband!" Bou-sans voice caught the girl's attention.

Ayako smiled wickedly at the man and bent down to Mai's ear and whispered something to her.

Mai smiled even brighter and exclaimed, "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

Takigawa looked at the scene before him with sad, desperate eyes and pointed at his wife accusingly. "You told _her_ and not _me_?!"

Ayako smirked and nodded, "Deal with it baka!"

Bou-san fell off the couch and went to go weep in the shaded corner of the room.

Mai looked over to Ayako and whispered, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He usually only stays in his corner of woe for a few minutes," the older woman replied.

Mai shot Bou-san a sympathetic glance and whispered even lower, "Are you ever going to let him know that you _didn't_ tell me what gender of a child you're having?"

"Nope!" Ayako laughed evilly.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

DID YOU LIKE IT?

PLEASE REVIEW!! O.O


	4. Pure White

**There's going to be some inner Naru talking in the second part of this story:**

_Normal Naru thinking_

_'inner Naru 1 talking'_

_**'Inner Naru 2 talking'**_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"AYAKOOO!!" Mai screamed to the older woman, "I can't do this! Am I making the right choice?!"

"Of course you are. Now, stop hyperventilating or you're going to pass out! You don't want to be late to your own wedding do you?" the eight month pregnant woman questioned, already knowing the answer.

"No, of course not…it's just that…I'm just so…so…so scared! Well, sort of scared but also a little excited at the same time…well actually I'm really excited…oh I don't know how I feel right now!"

"Well come on let's get you to the altar! I saw Naru earlier and he seemed just fine so you better go up there and not leave that poor man standing there! You love him so GO! Get your lil' booty out there missy!" Ayako playfully scolded and pushed the dolled-up girl into the hall.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It was true what Ayako had told Mai; Naru did_ seem_ fine and composed, HOWEVER, that was only on the outside…on the inside the twenty-one year old was freaking out!

He was standing up at the altar, Lin and Bou-san to his left and John, who was going to perform the ceremony, was to his right.

_What the hell am I doing! There's and exit only a few feet to my left; I can make a run for it and I'll be free…no I can't do that, Mai would be pissed. _

_'Yeah, you're better off staying right here.'_

_WHO ARE YOU?!_

_'I'm you! Now calm down or you're going to attract attention! There's no use in leaving now anyway because Mai's going to be here any second and she won't be happy if her fiancée took off!'_

_**'No man, just take off while you still have the chance!'**_

_Now who the HELL are YOU?!_

_**'I'm you as well, don't act so shocked sheeesh.'**_

_Sorry but I think you'd be shocked too if you found out you had two OTHER voices in your head other than your own!_

_**'Whatever…anyways, you blew your chance on running away, way to go.'**_

_What do you mean?_

_**'Mai's coming…'**_

Naru snapped back to reality just as the large church doors opened, revealing his very soon-to-be wife being led down the isle by his father.

Mai was breathtaking…well the parts he could see of her were beautiful at least; he couldn't see her face just yet since the veil hid it from his sight but he was sure that she was as beautiful as usual.

Her dress was simple but still elegant. It was pure white in color…_just like mother wanted, _Naru sighed_…_but he had to say that the color did look good…_damn good, it's a good thing we didn't sleep togeth- ehem nevermind, _he cleared his mind of the dirty thought and a slight blush swept over his cheeks.

The top of the girl's dress was a halter and styled to look like a corset. She also had on a shining silver locket he had bought her a few moths ago, causing the boy to smile at the sight. The bottom of her dress was silky, with a very slight puff to it at the hips, and it trailed behind her.

When it came time to take off Mai's veil, Naru was awestruck; her always lovely chocolate brown eyes stared straight into his dark blue ones, full with love.

The only thing he could remember about the rest of the wedding was saying those two words to the love of his life; "I do."

…And of course he couldn't really forget when his mother took out a camera and started snapping _loud_ flashy pictures of the two newly weds as they walked down the isle. (You gotta love Luella and her cameras!)

The newly married couple blushed as they got inside the limo and thought about what their honeymoon would be like.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Yeah it was short but don't fret! I'll post chappie 5 in about an hour/ hour and a half!

Remember…REVIEW!!! (PLEASE!)


	5. Memories Of The Honeymoon

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!**

**Oh yeah! **

**There's only a flashback of the honeymoon mainly because I couldn't write the whole thing without getting a little too descriptive and not having to change the rating from T to something a little higher if you know what I mean...**

**OKAY! On with the story!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mai opened the main door to the SPR building, anticipating whatever might happen once the doorknob was turned.

"MAI-CHAN, how was your honeymoon?! Two weeks huh? Did you take any pictures? I would have let you use one of mine! Anyways…you guys must have had _fun huh?_" Luella chimed suggestively as she ran up to her daughter-in-law and embraced her tightly.

The young brunette's cheeks blushed brightly at the word 'honeymoon' and instantly thought back to those two wonderful weeks.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naru and Mai arrived in Hawaii around six in the afternoon and unloaded their things at the hotel. _

_The medium sized cottage they were staying at had very beautiful white rooms with white couches and furniture and light blue rugs and curtains, everything looked slightly orange though because of the setting sun outside which made it all look even better._

_Inside the bedroom, the bed had indigo blue sheets, a white top cover and many white and blue pillows. It was a four poster bed with pale blue curtains hanging from them, tied back with silk rope with seashells sewn to the ends. There was a white loveseat with blue pillows and there were blue vases on mainly every desk, burrow, and counter; all containing very vibrant colored tropical flowers which left a sweet smell in the air._

_Mai ran over to the balcony and gasped as she took in the sight. There was a beautiful orangey-pink sunset on the horizon of the ocean and the palm trees were dark black silhouettes against the sky._

_"Naru, look how pretty! I'm glad we came here!" she cheered and jumped on the tall boy, causing him to stumble back a bit to catch his balance._

_He hugged her back and walked out to the balcony with her again. _

_"It sure is a nice sight Mai, I'm glad I'm here with you…" he whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He kissed her cheek and started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, making her giggle._

_"Naru that tickles!" she laughed._

_The boy smirked, lips still on her neck, and tugged her backwards into the bedroom. _She won't be able to wear a white wedding dress after tonight, _he thought as he started unbuttoning the back of her pale green sundress._

_The newly wedded couple barely left their cottage at all the first week of their stay, but they did get a really good view of their bedroom that's for sure! Hehe._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(Back to Mai being tackled and questioned by her mother-in-law)

Naru was standing behind Mai and came up to wrapped one arm around his wife's waist and pushed his mum off the girl with his free hand.

"Mother, please don't hassle my wife; we've only been back for ten minutes," Naru sighed, trying to save Mai from any further embarrassment.

"But Noll…" the older woman whined but stopped once she saw the glare her son was giving her, "Fine…" she mumbled dejectedly.

"Have you had any interesting cases since we've been gone, Father?" Naru asked his dad.

"Not really. They were mainly quick and easy cases, no trouble at all," the man said and put a hand on his son's shoulder. Martin bent down and whispered into Naru's ear, "Really though…did you have fun?"

"Father!" the boy exclaimed and pulled away, with the lightest blush staining the bridge of his nose.

"I was just asking," Martin defended and walked over to sit with his wife on one of the couches.

"Is Lin here?"

"Nope! He hasn't come in for a few days now, he said he was sick but I think that was just a cover-up so he could go on a date with Madoka-chan," Luella piped up cheerfully.

"Really?" Mai asked excitedly and went over to gossip more with her mother-in-law.

Naru sighed and walked into his office. He flicked on the light and would have jumped (but he was too composed of a man to jump) at the sight of three huge mounds of files on his desk.

"Tou-san! (Dad!)" Naru's yell could be heard from the main office.

Martin jumped up, "Well, I'm going to go now. Bye! Glad to see you back Mai," he said quickly and ran out the door.

Mai raised an eyebrow and looked over at Luella who in return just sighed and shrugged her shoulders while whispering, "He only took the easiest cases we received and then he left the rest of the files for Noll to do when you guys returned form your trip."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It was nine o'clock and Mai hadn't heard a word from Naru all day except for an occasional "Mai, tea" order.

Luella had left earlier in the afternoon to go track down her husband and Mai was left alone and bored out of her mind.

"Naru…" she said while knocking lightly on the boy's door. The door had been slightly ajar and was pushed open further when she knocked.

The sight that the twenty year old was met with made her smile.

Naru was sleeping peacefully at his desk, having had clearly been wiped out from filing away _all_ the cases his father had left for him. His dark raven hair fell into his face and was being blown back and forth every time the boy took a breath.

Mai walked up to her husband and brushed the hair from his eyes. "Naru," she whispered and slightly shook his shoulders.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. _He looks like a little child,_ Mai thought happily as the dark clad man started to awake.

"Mai? What time is it?" he asked her, clearly still a little drowsy from all the work he had done previously that evening.

"A little after nine…we should head home now."

Naru just nodded and stood up to pull on his jacket. He followed his wife out of the office and locked up before they drove off toward their home.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru could see the sunlight shining from behind his eyelids. He cracked an eye open and looked down, noticing something under his left arm. Mai was curled up into his chest with a smile on her face.

He brought his hand up and brushed it against her cheek, his silver wedding band shining in the sunlight. The raven haired man smiled to himself and brought his wife closer to his chest, liking the warmth radiating off her body.

"N-Naru…" she mumbled in her sleep and slowly started to awaken.

Her eyes shot open in shock.

_Uh oh, _Naru thought to himself.

WHAM!!

"Mai! Will you PLEASE stop pushing me out of bed!" the man roared.

"Ehehe…whoops," the girl laughed nervously as she bent down to pull him back onto the mattress. "Gomen, gomen. (Sorry)"

Naru just rolled his eyes but still accepted the girl's hand and sat back down on the bed.

_Who knew being married to her would be so_ _painful_? He thought as he rubbed his soar back.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

LIKE IT?

I HOPE SO!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!...please, please, please, please, please!


	6. A New Life

**Ready? (it's a little short but it's still cute!)**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Moshi moshi," Mai answered the phone groggily.

"MAI!!" a familiar male's voice reached her ears.

"Bou-san? Why are you calling at two in the morning?" she asked while sitting up in bed and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"It's Ayako! She's having the baby! What do I do?!" his frightened voice yelled out at the other end of the line.

Mai nearly face-planted.

"Bou-san…take her to the hospital BAKA!" she yelled at the man.

There was a pause and then an embarrassed laugh, "Right, I guess I should have thought of bringing her to the hospital shouldn't I have?"

"Ya think?" Mai groaned.

"Okay well I'm going to g- Ayako! Are you okay…_Ewww_."

"I'll meet you at the hospital okay? Bye!" Mai hung up the phone with a snap and jumped out of bed. "Come on Naru! Ayako's having her baby!" she chirped and tugged on his shoulder.

Her husband just groaned and turned away, "Go on without me."

"Naru!" she hissed.

"Fine, fine…" he yawned and pulled on a pair of black pants and a plain white tee. He grabbed the keys and jogged out to the car after his wife and took off.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Just breathe Ayako! It's okay, you'll be fine!" Bou-san tried to calm his panting wife who was currently on the hospital bed.

She glared at him, "Don't. You. Dare. Talk. To. ME!!" she roared.

Another shot of pain swept through the lower half of her body and she squeezed her husband's hand tighter. Bou-san groaned in pain as his hand started turning purple.

_They should give epidurals to the husbands too! _He thought and tried to switch hands but was unable to get his hand out of his wife's death grip.

"I can see the crown of the head!" the doctor yelled.

Bou-san looked over curiously but froze at the sight and fainted. His last thought: _ewwwwww!_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

John and Masako sat side by side in the waiting room, hand in hand; the wedding bands shining off the medium's and former priest's fingers.

Lin had an arm wrapped around Madoka's shoulder while Martin and Lu sat beside them; Luella with a camera in hand.

Mai was resting her head on Naru's head warily when the doctor came out with a smile on her face.

"You can all come in now," she said happily.

Everyone stood and entered the small delivery room. Ayako was on a bed holding a blue bundle in her arms and Bou-san was lying on a bed as well since he passed out and was looking over at his family with proud, loving eyes.

Everyone's sleepy eyes softened at the sweet sight before them and the girls walked up to Ayako and her baby boy as the men walked over to congratulate the poor, yet proud purple handed bou-san.

Masako spoke first, "What's his name?"

"Kazune…Takigawa Kazune, my little baby boy," Ayako replied with happy tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you Ayako, Bou-san!" Mai smiled brightly.

As everyone was congratulating the two new parents, Naru couldn't help but look over at his wife and think about the day they would have a child and she would be the one holding either a pink or blue bundle in her arms. He smiled when Mai looked up at him with bright sparkling eyes…he couldn't wait for that day when they would have children of their own.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

YAYY! Kawaii ne ka? (Cute, right?)

Please review!

I LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND FOR EVEN READING MY STORIES!!


	7. Another Case

**(I don't own Ghost Hunt… but I sure wish I did!)**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Down on the street a dark haired man walked towards his office, flowers in hand. He held the bouquet of daisies in his left hand as he dug through his pockets for the key to the main door.

Today was the anniversary of the day it all began…it was the anniversary of day he first met Taniyama Mai, who now goes by Mai Davis. She had been in a classroom with some of her friends telling ghost stories. She saw through his fake smile that day as the other girls were blinded by his good looks. He knew she was different from that first moment but he never would have thought that she would one day be his wife. Back then he would have laughed at the thought of him and her together but _now_ he would laugh at the thought of _not_ being with her. He loved his wife with all his narcissist heart even if he didn't say it out loud a lot and even though he would still constantly tease her but it was the truth; he loved her.

Naru walked into the office and put the bouquet in a vase seeing as his wife would be here shortly after stopping by the store to buy some more tea. He waited on the couch for a few moments and the door opened, revealing the cheery brunette.

"Naru they were all out of the regular tea I get you so I got you another kind which I think you'll like all the same. Oh I ran into Ayako on the way here! She said that Kazune has a cold and she needed to bring him to the doctor's office. Kazune was so cute all bundled in his winter jacket; it's hard to believe that he's already six months old, ne?" Mai rambled on while making her husband a cup of tea.

"Not really, it probably only seems that way to you because your always sleeping the days away. But it _is_ hard to believe we've been married for seven months. By the way you do remember what today is right?" the raven haired boy smirked.

Mai's face scrunched up at his insult but then she beamed happily at the latter part of his speech. "Today was the day we met right?"

"Right," Naru replied and handed her the vase full of daisies.

"Ooooo! PRETTY! Arigatou Naru! Daisies are my favorite!" she smiled and pecked the man on the cheek.

"That's why I got them."

"Oh yeah Naru, there was a man who called yesterday; he said he had a case he wanted to ask you about. He'll be coming in later this morning."

At the word 'case' Naru went into what I call his 'work mode'. "What time will he arrive?"

"Uhhhmm…I forgot," she smiled sheepishly.

Her husband sighed,"Did you write it down?"

"Oh yeah! Ehehe," she laughed in embarrassment and took off to her desk to look through the stacks of papers she had on her desk to find the note she had written earlier which said the time the man would arrive.

Naru was still in the kitchenette and was in the process of finishing his tea when he heard a load thump and groan from the other room.

_What did she do now? _he asked himself and made his way over to the next room.

He slightly laughed at the sight of his wife on the floor covered in papers.

"What?" Mai growled at the man, "The paper's attacked me!...Anyways, can you help me up?"

Naru rolled his eyes but strolled over to the fallen woman and pulled her up. The woman just looked back at the fallen papers and groaned.

"I guess I should clean this up…DAMIT! I still didn't find the note!" she roared and started diving into the files to continue her search for the note.

The raven haired man just stood there, smirking at his wife's childishness.

"FOUND IT!!" Mai yelled victoriously after a few minutes of searching. "He'll be here in…TWENTY MINUTES?! Crap that means I have only twenty minutes to straighten up my desk gahhhh!"

Naru shook his head and took off towards his office as the small brunette scrambled around the main office, trying to file the papers before the potential client arrived.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Done!" Mai cheered proudly and clapped her hands at her good work; her once overflowing desk covered in files was now spotless.

A knock on the main door caught her attention. Lin was in the doorway along with another man. The man had light brown hair and seemed approximately in his early thirties. He had soft brown eyes and a kind smile.

"Mai, this is Yoshiyuki Terada. He said he called earlier about wanting to talk to Naru about a case," Lin spoke up.

"That's right. Please sit here while I go get my husband, he'll be out shortly."

Mai bowed before walking into her husband's office and informing him of the client's arrival.

Naru entered the main office and took a seat directly across from the older man and Mai took a seat next to the dark haired boy while Lin was on a chair to her left with a pen and notebook in hand.

"You name please," Naru asked the man.

"Yoshiyuki Terada but please just call me Terada," the man replied.

"Alright Terada-san; I am Oliver Davis, this is my wife Mai, and I assume you know Lin?"

"Hai, we bumped into each other on the street and he said he worked here."

"Okay, can you tell us what you have been experiencing?" Naru continued professionally.

Terada smiled lightly and nodded. "My wife, Rika, and I own an orphanage in the next town and some of the kids have been saying that they black out for periods of time and come too in a whole different place they had been. Some have also told us about noises they hear when no one else is around."

"Are you sure it's just not some other kids pulling pranks?" Lin asked.

"I highly doubt it, most of the kids there are very sweet and wouldn't pull pranks like that," Terada answered.

Naru looked thoughtful for a while and spoke up again, "Have you or your wife experienced anything?"

The older man nodded. "Yes. My wife was with me once when all the sudden her eyes became cloudy and she started acting strangely, as if she were being possessed by a scared child."

Naru could hear Mai gasp beside him and knew instantly that if he denied Yoshiyuki-san of investigating his case then she would be very, very mad at him, and Naru didn't feel like putting up with an angry Mai right now…and he really didn't want to be sleeping on the couch like she had made him do a few months ago.

"Alright, what time shall come by the orphanage?"

Terada smiled brightly, "So you'll be coming? Uhmm I guess tomorrow afternoon around three should be good; we'll need time to prepare some rooms for you and your team…how many rooms will do you think you will need?"

"Three or four should do just fine."

The older man nodded and thanked Naru before leaving the office.

"Lin, you can leave if you wish. Be sure to inform Madoka of the case," the dark haired narcissist said smoothly.

Lin nodded and left soon after, leaving Mai and Naru alone.

The small brunette walked over to her husband and hugged him which he gladly returned. "I'm happy you took the case Naru. I feel that something good is going to happen there. Hey, don't you think this sounds similar to the case when that little boy possessed the children at that church?"

Naru nodded. "Yes it does. Well, lets go get packed for the case tomorrow and then we can go out to eat if you wish."

Mai happily agreed and bounded out of the office smiling and thinking to herself; _I have a feeling about this case…_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Onto the next!**


	8. ROLLS! And The Cute Little Boy

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

They arrived at the orphanage around three thirty, mainly because Bou-san said he knew a 'short cut' which actually **added** time on to their three hour car ride rather than take time off.

_'Stupid monk'_ was Naru's thought as he got out of the van and stretched. He looked back to his wife. Mai was sleeping comfortably in the van while resting her head on the window.

The dark haired narcissist reached out and shook her slightly. "Mai…Mai we're here."

The girl groaned and sat up slowly while rubbing her eyes. "N-Naru? Oh look! We're here!"

Naru would have face planted if he wasn't so controlled with his emotions "I just said that Mai," he whispered under his breath and sighed.

"It's cold here, good thing I brought my coat!" Mai chirped up unaware of her husband's previous statement.

"You wouldn't have brought it if I hadn't reminded you to as we left. Seriously, what would you do without me?" Naru asked while rolling his eyes.

Mai laughed in embarrassment and decided that now was a good time to go help the rest of the SPR gang to unload the equipment.

Terada came out and greeted them followed by a younger woman who looked about Mai's age. She had very short curly chestnut hair that circled her face gracefully. She was very pretty and had dark brown eyes and a warm smile.

Terada put a hand on the small of the woman's back. "This is my wife Rika."

Mai stared at the couple before her in confusion, "Wife?...Oh sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!"

Rika smiled and shook her head, "No it's okay. Terada was my teacher when I was younger but we still decided to get married a few months ago even if there was such a big age difference between us; well it's actually only ten years. Anyway, we decided to come here and open up an orphanage together."

Mai smiled back at the other woman with stars in her eyes, "That's so sweet! I'm happy for the two of you and I wish the both of you happiness in your marriage!"

Terada nodded gratefully, "Thank you Mai-san. Here, let me show all of you the rooms you'll be staying in."

Everyone followed the man as he took off towards the house. Naru was trailing behind as they entered and he had to stop abruptly in order to avoid walking into a trail of running children.

One of the children caught his eye however. The child went by in a flash but Naru still saw enough of the boy's appearance. He looked about five years old and had dark black hair and bright blue eyes. _There's something about that boy…_

"Naru?" Mai's voice brought the man out of his thought. He looked up at her and noticed everyone was at the end of the hallway, still following Terada and his wife.

"Huh?...Oh, sorry, let's go," he said and grabbed his wife's hand and took off after the rest of the SPR team.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

All the equipment was set up by six o'clock that night and Naru decided that they would put of questioning until the next day. They were all sitting on in the very large base they were given when Rika entered.

"We're having dinner if you'd like to come down and join us," she said politely.

Everyone gratefully accepted and went down to fill their stomachs. The dining room was twice as large as their base was and it left Mai in awe.

"Wow this room's so bi- Oooo what's that smell?" the woman cut herself off at the first scent of the meal on the table. There was _a lot_ of food! There were sandwiches, many types of meat, bread rolls…STOP RIGHT THERE! _THAT_ caught Mai's attention!..._Bread_ _Rolls?! Oh Kami I'm in heaven; there's plain rolls, pumpernickel, sourdough, garlic, and ooo Italian!…_

Naru looked over at his wife who looked like the happiest woman on the planet once she saw the rolls. He sighed and went to go sit down as the now drooling brunette went off to the table with the bread on it.

(At the table with Mai)

The girl was ecstatic! There were rolls galore! But only one type caught her eye…oh yeah!…The Italian bread! There was only one piece left and Mai rushed forward to grab it before anyone else.

Right as her hand touched the bread, so did a small hand of a child. Mai's eyes widened and she looked down at the owner of the hand. It was a young boy (the one Naru had seen previously in the hall). The second her eyes looked into the boy's bright blue ones she automatically bent down and held the roll out to the boy with a smile on her face, "Here, you can have it."

He looked at her in shock, "R-Really? But don't you want it?"

Mai looked at the roll…oh yeah she wanted it but after seeing the cute little boy in front of her she couldn't take it from him.

"I'm sure! I'll just go get a garlic one!" Mai chirped.

"Garlic gives you bad breath," the boy told her in a sage-like manner.

"Hmmm…you're right, and I don't want to stink now do I? Haha! You know…you're very smart, what's your name?" Mai asked with a bright warm smile.

The boy opened his mouth but stopped when he saw another littler boy was trying to stand on his tiptoes and see the types of bread. The black haired boy lifted the smaller one up so he could see.

Mai's smile widened at the child's kindness and watched the scene before her with adoration.

"Mai," Naru's smooth, cool voice called to her from the table he was at with the rest of SPR. Mai looked up at her husband and turned around to look at the boy again.

"Sorry, I have to go. I hope to see you later," the woman told the little boy while quickly grabbing a random roll and ran over to her husband and her friends.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Everyone finished eating and they were all wiped out from the trip there.

"Let's go to bed so we can start early tomorrow," Naru explained to the group, "Terada and his wife have given us three rooms to sleep in; the women will sleep in one and the man will sleep in the other."

"What about the last bedroom?" Bou-san asked.

"Mai and I will be sharing that room," Naru replied.

Ayako smirked, "Ooo hoo hoo Naruu…and why would _that_ be, lover boy?"

The raven haired man stared at her, "I can share a room with my wife if I want to Ayako-san. Anyway, I am the boss so what I say, goes…got it?"

The older woman's smirk grew bigger, "You want huuuug her, you want to smoooooch her, you want to cuddle with her, you want to-" the woman started to sing teasingly but stopped immediately when she saw the death glare the boy was giving her. "_Sorry_," she whispered.

Mai was blushing at the song Ayako had been singing and her cheeks brightened when Naru wrapped and arm around her waist and walked her into their room they'd be sharing…_alone_ and on a case none the less! She knew he wouldn't do anything on a case but _still!_ the lyrics to Ayako's song didn't seem to want to leave Mai's mind.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

haha this one was just a short funny one!

hope you liked it!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Gene And The Ghost

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(Seven o'clock the next morning)

Mai sat up in bed and stretched. She crawled over to her husband's side of the queen sized mattress and poked his forehead until he woke up.

"Naruuuu, wakey wakey! It's time to get up!" she sang happily.

The man she was still poking just glared at her, "Since when are you a morning person Mai?"

The woman only smirked and rolled off the bed. She grabbed some clothes and made her way to the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing a dark green skirt and a white sweater.

Naru had changed into a pair of black pants, like usual, and he had a navy blue long sleeved shirt on. He and his wife started to make their way over to the base when something shot out in front of them and tripped. It was the little boy from the night before.

Mai ran up and knelt down next to the little black haired boy to help him, "Are you okay?"

The blue eyed child looked up at her and smiled brightly and nodded reassuringly.

_He looks just like- _Mai was unable to finish her thought as the boy spoke up.

"Hey…you're the nice lady who gave me the bread! I want to thank you since I was never able to last night."

Mai gave a large smile of her own, "You're welcome. Oh, by the way my name is Mai and this is my husband Oliver…but I call him Naru," she whispered the last part. The woman stood up and she patted the little boy on the head. "So where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm on my way down for breakfast. I don't want to be late because all the good food goes really quickly! I'm going to go now!" The raven haired boy said while running down the hall but before he turned the corner he turned around and yelled cheerfully, "Oh! And my name is Gene!"

Naru and Mai stood wide eyed at the spot the boy had been only seconds before.

The brunette woman slowly turned to look at her husband; his eyes seemed blank and he looked to be deep in thought. "Gene?" he mumbled.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru had been acting differently since bumping into that boy, and Mai took notice. The man didn't even ask her for his morning tea! _There __**must**__ be something wrong with him if he doesn't even ask me to make even ONE CUP!_

"Ne Naru…it's probably just a coincidence that the boy's name is Gene," Mai tried to comfort her pensive husband.

He just shook his head, "Then why does he look and act like my dead brother?"

"…Coincedence?" Mai answered unsurely.

Naru sighed and looked his wife straight in the eyes, "Mai, I think he's the reincarnation of my twin brother."

Mai gasped and the base door opened to reveal the always beautiful Rika.

"Rika-san, I have a question for you," Naru informed the dark brown haired woman.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, what is it?"

"When did you find that little boy Gene?"

Rika's smile waned slightly at the boy's name and her eyes held a sad look.

Mai noticed this and jumped in, "I'm sorry Rika-chan. We didn't mean to intrude!"

"It's alright Mai-chan. I just feel sorry for that poor child," the other woman told them.

"Why's that?" this time it was Naru who spoke up.

"Before I moved in here with Terada I used to work at another orphanage. Gene showed up on our doorstep about five years ago. I've been trying my best to get him a good home to go to but…"

"Does no one want him?" Mai asked sadly.

Rika's head snapped up and she waved her hands in front of her, "No, no! Almost everyone that comes here asks about adopting Gene. However, I have made a promise to myself; my promise is that I will not let any child be adopted unless he or she truly wants to go home with that person. Every time someone asks about Gene I always ask him if he wants to be adopted by that family. Every time, however, he refuses and says the same thing: 'They aren't the ones I am supposed to go with'. It confuses me but I will never deny him of staying here."

Naru just sat there and took every bit of information in with interest. "Rika-san, how old is he?"

"I'm not sure. I do know that he's about five years old though. I met him when I worked at the other orphanage. He was left on our doorstep one night nearly five years ago during the spring. He was only a newborn; there was no note or anything," the woman finished sadly.

"Five years huh?" Naru whispered softly yet loud enough for the two women to hear.

Rika nodded and stood up, "I hope that helped you. Oh yeah, I came up here to tell you both that breakfast is being served."

"Alright, thank you Rika-chan. We will be down shortly," Mai told the other woman who was walking out of the base.

"Mai, now I _really_ think that that child is Gene's reincarnation," Naru told his wife. "Gene died five years ago during the spring, and that is when the boy was found on Rika-san's doorstep. I highly doubt that this is just a coincidence anymore."

Mai nodded and hugged the man and laughed lightly, "Shockingly, I agree with you."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Everyone was in the base after eating a very good breakfast. Naru turned around in hi chair and faced everyone.

"Takigawa, Ayako, Masako, and John go find anyone who has had any experiences with the spirit here. Mai and Madoka, you two split up and check on the cameras and check the temperatures of the rooms. Lon and I will stay here. Go."

Bou-san got up and teasingly bowed, "Yes, master."

Naru rolled his eyes and turned hi attention back to the monitors.

Mai went down to the first floor seeing as the base was on the second and Madoka dibbed it. She sighed and walked down the stairs and felt as if something were following her but when she turned around nothing was there. When she reached a dark empty room which held one of the SPR cameras she came to a stop. She walked in and started checking the temperature of the room when she heard a scared voice.

"Mai-Mai! You have to get out of here! There's something bad in coming!" little Gene begged her.

Mai looked up at the young boy who was standing there with fear in his eyes.

"Gene, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Mai-Mai, there's something bad about to come in here!" he yelled at the woman and ran up to her and tried to pull her towards the door.

The door they were headed towards suddenly slammed shut. Mai tried with all her might to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She heard the sound of a shattering vase in the room they were in.

"Gene, come here!" she grabbed the boy and held him in a protective grasp while things started flying around the room.

The boy in her arms started shaking and crying and she tried her best to calm him. "Shhh, it's okay honey, I won't let it hurt you alright? You trust me don't you?"

Gene nodded his tearstained face and wrapped his arms around Mai's neck. "Mai-Mai, I'm scared. That man has been mad for along time now."

Mai's eyebrows furrowed in confusion while still protecting the boy, "What man…Gene who are you talking about?"

"The man in the corner of the room, he always wells and throws things," Gene pointed while he whimpered and clung on tighter into Mai's embrace.

Mai's eyes widened as she saw the figure of an enraged man in the corner of the room where Gene had pointed. It was a ghost. If Gene could see spirits then that meant…he was a-

CRASH!

Mai screamed as a bottle shattered against the wall right next to her head. She turned towards around to keep Gene between her and the wall to further protect the boy from any possible harm.

"MAI!" she heard Naru's voice on the other side of the door.

"Naru! Help, the door won't open!" she pleaded before screaming again as another bottle came inches away from her face.

"Mai, get away from the door, I'm going to bust it down!"

"H-Hai!"

Two seconds later the door was smashed open and Naru ran over to block Mai from another bottle flying straight towards her. He groaned as it shattered on his back. Bou-san and Ayako were busy trying to exorcize the spirit but it disappeared before they could get rid of it for good.

"Naru!" Mai yelled as her husband fell to the floor in pain. She was passed Gene over to Ayako and bent down to see if the narcissist was okay.

The wound on his back from the shattered pieces of glass didn't look too bad but she was still worried. Bou-san came and helped her lift the other man up and supported him as they walked back towards the base.

Ayako was following behind with Gene in her arms, trying to calm the boy but he was still scared. "Mai-Mai. I want Mai-Mai, Onegai! (please!)"

Ayako nodded and waked over to Mai and gave the young child to the other woman as she took over supporting the wounded Naru with Bou-san.

Gene instantly calmed down in Mai's arms and fell asleep. The woman couldn't help but smile at the cute child in her arms.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Stitches And The Big Question

**Yeahhh in the last chapter I sort of made up when Gene died so please don't be mad (if you know any info on the real Gene please tell me)**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mai sat on one of the base's soft velvet couches, little Gene still in her arms, and watched as Ayako bandaged Naru's back. There had been lots of glass embedded into his skin from the force of the breaking bottle.

Before that whole incident, the raven haired man had been in the base looking at the monitors when he noticed Gene enter the room Mai was in with a worried expression. Naru had a feeling something was wrong and took off as fast as he could. Once he had been halfway down the stairway was when he had heard his wife scream. The fear that ran through his body was unbearable. He had kicked down the door with such force that he wouldn't have been surprised if it fell off its hinges. Once he saw the bottle flying right for Mai's head he knew he had to act fast; so he jumped in its way and soon after he felt the pain shoot through his back.

Now here he was, getting bandaged and even stitched up by Ayako who had been a doctor once. He looked up from his position on the couch to see his wife holding the small dark haired reincarnation of his brother. He smiled in spite of the fact that he was being stitched up; the sight of his wife and the five year old was one of the best he had ever seen.

Mai's eyes held a look of guilt. "Mai, it was my decision to jump in front of the bottle; it's not your fault I got hurt," he reassured her.

The woman's eyes widened slightly, "How'd you know I was thinking that? Can you read minds?" she asked in shock and amazement.

Naru sighed, "Mai I thought I already made it clear a_ long _time ago that I can't read your mind, but I guess with your low IQ you wouldn't be able to remember things that happened long ago so you're forgiven," he teased.

"Hey why are you forgiving me; having a low IQ isn't a crime you know," Mai retorted in defense.

Her husband sweat dropped, "You just insulted yourself you know."

Mai's face went red in embarrassment and she stuck out her tongue before turning her attention back to the sleeping Gene in her arms.

Naru chuckled but hissed soon after as Ayako stitched another deep wound that was in his back.

"Sorry Naru, this is the last one," the miko informed him. "Okay! All done!"

The raven haired man slowly sat up as to not pull any of the stitches in his back and then thanked the woman.

He stood up and walked over to his wife and sat down next to her. Mai looked up into his eyes and smiled sweetly, her embarrassment was long forgotten. Naru took the chance to bend down and kiss her on the lips, lingering for a few seconds and then pulling back.

Mai looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "I think this Gene is also a medium…he saw the ghost in that room even before I did."

Naru nodded as he took in the information and then looked down at the child in her arms with a small smile. Gene was snuggled close to Mai's chest and Naru placed a gentle hand on the boy's forehead. "Mai…" he started.

"Yes?" the woman prompted.

"I want to adopt him," he stated and looked up to see the woman's reaction. He was shocked with what he saw; Mai's eyes were filled with tears. "I mean…we don't have to but I was jus-" he was cut off by his wife's lips on his own.

"I want to adopt him too, Naru," she whispered into the kiss, causing the raven haired man to smirk and deepen their lip lock.

"M-Mai-Mai…" Gene mumbled sleepily as his eyes started to flutter.

The kissing couple abruptly stopped at the sound of the child's voice and Mai smiled down at the boy.

"Gene…we would like it if you would be our son. Do you mind if we adopt you? It would make us very happy; what do you say?" she asked hopefully to the boy, knowing that Rika would only allow the adoption if the child accepted.

Gene's eyes were still slightly closed and he…shook his head…"No…"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

heheh I'm evil!!

Please review!

Don't worry the next chapter is a good one!


	11. I Love You Little Brother

**Sorry this is REALLY short but it's late and i have to go to bed! I have a History test first tomorrow and i haven't even studdied, FUN...NOT!!!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_"Do you mind if we adopt you. It would make us very happy. What do you say?" Mai asked the child in her arms._

_Gene's eyes were still slightly closed and he…shook his head…"No…"_

**NOWWWW…**

"No…I don't mind. You are the one's I'm supposed to go with," he mumbled.

Mai smiled one of the largest smiles she could muster. Naru just looked at the boy in slight confusion.

"What do you mean?" the man asked curiously.

"The man in my dreams just told me that you were the ones who are supposed to be my parents."

Now it was Mai's turn to be curious at what the boy said.

"Who's the man in your dreams?" she asked.

"He looks a lot like you," the little boy said while pointing a cute stubby finger towards Naru. "He said his name was also Eugene, just like me!"

Naru smiled…and it was a _**big**_ smile…shocking!

_So brother...he really __**is**__ your reincarnation huh? Thank you…thanks for telling him to wait for us._

_'No problem little brother,' _the voice of Naru's twin brother answered in his head. '_I love you, you idiot scientist."_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Alright, just sign right here…and here…okay, now sign here and you have officially adopted Gene," Rika smiled warmly as Mai and Naru signed the adoption papers together, while Gene was cutely sitting on Mai's lap and was watching them with great happiness.

"Congratulations!" Bou-san and the rest of the SPR members yelled happily.

"I'm very happy for you gu-" Ayako started but was cut off by a loud 'bang' from the base door swinging open _very _forcefully.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE NOLL! Everybody freeze!" a familiar woman's voice rang loudly throughout the room.

_FLASH_ the bright light of a camera blinded everyone leaving them in shock.

Naru snapped out of it first, "MOTHER?!"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**haha yeah the last two chapters were short but the next one will be longer!**

**REVIEW!! (please no flames!!)**


	12. Dreams

♫♪♫♪♪

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Naru asked the woman in both shock and annoyance. His mother and father were walking back to the base with the SPR members.

Luella smiled brightly, "Wellll…at first Madoka called me and told me you were going on a case and I was _**really**_ bored so of course I asked her where you were going to go! I was planning on surprising you guys…which I did kukuku…and then Madoka called my cell just a few minutes ago and told me you were going to adopt a little boy, so I thought 'Kodak moment!' and now here I am, with a _very_ adorable picture on my camera and now I have a grandson! I'm so HAPPY NOLL!!" the woman yelled cheerfully and pulled Naru into a tight embrace and then looked over at the little boy on Mai's arms. "So, you must be Gene?"

The boy looked up at the red headed woman blankly for a second before smiling widely and nodding.

"You're so…so…CUTE!!!! Come to Gran-Gran!" Luella squealed and took Gene from Mai and pulled him into a tight hug which the boy gladly returned. Lu looked to her husband. "Say hello, Martin."

The man laughed and put a hand on the little boy's head, "Hullo Gene, I'm your Sobo (grandfather)."

Gene's smile widened and reached his arms out towards his sobo for a hug. The older man gently took the child from his wife's embrace.

Everyone finally reached the base and they sat down and talked about the case for about and hour; talking about what some of the children have experienced. Gene had fallen asleep long ago, once he was back in Mai's arms.

"Mai, what happened this morning in that room?" Naru asked his wife.

"Huh? Oh, I was checking the temperature of the room and Gene came in, worried. Things started flying around and he pointed out the ghost in the corner and said that the ghost is always mad. I was shocked that he was able to see the ghost, especially before I did; that's why I bet that he's a medium like your brother was."

Luella turned towards her daughter-in-law, "He's a medium?"

"Hai I'll explain to you," Naru spoke up. "But in the meantime, Mai, you should rest and see if you can dream anything helpful about this case."

"Okay!" the woman chirped and handed Gene to Lu before she left the base to lie down in her room as Naru started telling his mother about how Gene is his brothers reincarnation.

Mai walked into her bedroom and over to her bed. The second her head touched the soft pillow she fell asleep.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(MAI'S DREAM)

_Mai opened her eyes and saw that she was in a small kitchen. There was a very lovely woman washing dishes in the sink with soapsuds clinging to her bare arms. She was in a light blue dress with its sleeves rolled up; she also had a white apron covering the front of her to prevent the silky bubbles from soaking her. _

_The woman's back was turned on Mai but once the woman turned around one could see that she was _very_ pregnant. A man entered the kitchen and passed right through Mai's body, clearly unable to see her. He walked up to the woman in the light blue dress and embraced her tightly and pecked her on the cheek._

_The scene changed from one of the happy couple in the small kitchen to one of a dreary rainy day at a shaded cemetery. The man who had been with the woman earlier was now adorning a black suit, holding a picture of the blue dressed beauty in one hand and a bouquet of lilies in his other, tears running down his face. _

_Mai watched the sad silent scene; the only noise that could be heard was the sound of raindrops on the smooth surfaces of the graves. _

_A wailing noise caught the girl's attention, causing her to look to her left. There was a woman, a maid apparently, holding two small bundles in her arms. When Mai got a closer look she noticed that the bundles were in fact infants, barely a month old. _

_The man bent down and placed the lilies on the grave along with the picture of the woman. He straightened up, walked up to the maid, and glared down at the crying children with hatred._

_"This is your entire fault…"_

(END OF MAI'S DREAM)

The brunette awoke with a sad aching in her heart. _How could he hate his own children? _Mai asked herself as she sat up in her bed.

"Mama!" Gene's voice broke through the silence as he came running into the room.

The sad feeling in Mai's heart was replaced with an overwhelming sense of happiness at the realization of being a mother and she smiled brightly as the boy jumped on her.

Naru appeared from the hallway and he leaned his body against the doorframe. "He just woke up; he wanted to see you and said that you were sad. Is that true?"

Mai was shocked. "Uh, I _was _a little sad after the dream but I'm not anymore. How did you know I was feeling sad Gene?" She finished as she turned to the little child.

The boy shrugged. "I dunno…I just sort of felt it, I guess," he replied.

"Well, thank you for checking on me because once you walked in that sad feeling left right away," the brunette said cheerily.

The small raven haired boy smiled brightly, causing two little dimples to appear on each of his cheeks. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Really really!"

Gene jumped with joy on the bed and then leapt onto his mother and wrapped his small arms around her neck. After a few seconds, Mai could feel something wet on the back of her neck and she pulled back slightly to look at the child's face. She gasped.

"Gene, why are you crying?" she asked in concern.

The boy sniffled and rubbed an arm across his nose. "It's…It's just that…I'm really happy you're my mother now, Mama. Rika-san is nice but she was always distracted by the other kids here that I always felt alone," he finished and buried his tearful face into Mai's neck again.

Mai wrapped her arms around the boy in a loving manner. He really was mature for his age to be able to go through growing up as a child with no parents, but he has her and Naru now. "Shhh, it's okay honey, I knew that feeling once and I'll never let you feel that way again. Daddy and I will always be here for you," Mai cooed into the child's ear.

Naru walked over and sat on the bed as well and rubbed the little boy's back. Gene looked up at his father and gave him his dimpled smile. The older raven haired man's eyes softened. Naru bent down slowly and kissed the boy on his forehead.

"We'll never leave you to be all alone again, Son. I promise."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LIKE IT? I HOPE SO!!**


	13. More Dreams And Revelations

**I tweaked the dream in the last chapter a bit…instead of one baby there were two /it skipped my mind when I was writing it earlier/ …yeah that's pretty much all I changed okie dokie? YAY on with the story!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It was the middle of the night and Naru couldn't sleep. He laid on his bed deep in thought. He thought about how his life had changed for the better once he met Mai. She had filled in the whole that was created in his heart when his brother and always seemed to bring the best out in him when she was around. Then they got married. His life had become even better if that was even possible; he had a beautiful wife and now he had a son. Gene was just like his brother, always cheerful and with a warm smile. It was as if he had his twin back, but in a different son-like sense.

Naru turned towards his sleeping wife and son. The moonlight was illuminating their faces, making them even more stunning. They looked like a real family; as though Gene was really their child and was not adopted.

As he was studying his wife's face, he noticed that she started to look uncomfortable. _She must be having one of __those__ dreams, _he thought and saw a tear roll down Mai's cheek. _She better be alright…or else…_he finished threateningly, and wiped the tears off the woman's face.

(MAI'S DREAM)

_Mai was in that house again; the one from her previous dream. However, this time the house wasn't one full of love but one full of hatred._

_The recent widower was in a darkened, slightly moonlit room. It seemed to be a nursery; the toys and liquor bottles were being thrown around the room by the currently intoxicated man. The infant children were in their crib, wailing in fear._

_Mai watched, wide eyed, as their enraged father tipped the crib over and pulled out a lighter._

_"It's all your fault, boys! I despise you both! You killed your mother…YOU KILLED MY WIFE!!" the man yelled and lit fire to the ripped toys on the floor. _

_The man was on his way out of the flaming room when he clutched his chest in pain. The pain had started in his left arm and quickly spread to his heart. He was having a heart attack. "Curse you" he mumbled, and fell limp to the floor. _

_The seconds wore on and Mai was unable to move. She watched as the man pass away from his heart attack and watched the nursery went up in flames and finally reach the crib. The loud wailing died down a bit…as if one of the as if one of the children had- _Oh god! _Mai thought to herself. _One of the children is d-

_Mai was cut off from her thought as she heard the maid from her previous dream yell in shock._

_The maid ran from the hallway and into the nursery; jumping over the deceased man, clearly not upset about his death, and she ran up to the infants. The woman let out a sob at the sight before her and reached down to pick up only one of the children. After securing the child safely, she ran out of the room in tears._

_Mai was now able to move and she walked up to the crib, tears trailing down her own cheeks, and peered over the overturned children's bed. Just as she had expected the other child was…dead._

(END OF MAI'S DREAM)

Mai awoke to the sight of her husband's worried blue eyes. She looked at him and let more tears stream out of her own deep brown ones.

"Naru…it was so sad…he killed one of his own sons…" she trailed off and fell back into another dream filled slumber.

Naru looked at his wife with sadness. He didn't like knowing that his wife would dream of horrible things such as murders and suicides when other people dreamt about things the complete opposite of hers. He pulled her close to his body and kept her there incase she had another bad dream and needed comfort.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

(MAI'S SECOND DREAM…well actually the third if you count the one in chapter12 but….yeahhh ON WITH THE DREAM!)

_Mai opened her eyes again to realize she was in another dream…again…She was in front of a white building, still nighttime. There was a sign in the yard which said 'Shibuya Orphanage.' _

_A car pulled up the driveway and slowly came to a stop. As the door opened Mai was shocked to see the maid exit from the driver side door. The woman went around to the back of the car and pulled out a sleeping child…the boy who lived._

_The woman walked up to the front door of the orphanage before hesitantly placing the child on the cement steps. _

_"I am so sorry…" she whispered before she knocked loudly on the door and sprinted to her car. The maid sped off down the street. The next day's newspaper would have a headline story on the burning house and the deceased father and sons. There would also be a story beneath that on how the maid was found dead in a car crash later that night; police believed it was her who had started the fire. But oh how wrong they were._

_Mai was still at the white house only moments after the maid sped off. The door opened wide to reveal…Rika. _

_Mai gasped. Rika looked younger…almost five years younger. She remembered the story other woman had told her on how she had found Gene. He was just an infant, left on the doorstep of the other orphanage she used to work at…_

That means, _Mai started, _that this child…this little infant…is none other than my son…my Gene!

(END OF MAI'S SECOND (third?) DREAM)

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Naru," Mai sobbed into her husband's shirt.

They were still in bed and Gene was still sound asleep seeing as it was three in the morning. Mai had woken up about a half an hour ago and informed her husband about the happenings in her dreams.

"Shhh…It's okay Mai," Naru comforted her by holding her close and calmly running a hand through her hair.

"No Naru…it was Gene. That man, Gene's father, tried to kill his own sons and succeeded in killing one of them. It's just so horrible. He blamed his wife's death on his children."

"Mai, it's okay…it happened in the past. I've told Madoka to get Yasuhara-san to find some information about the house before Rika-san and Terada-san moved in. We'll figure out how to get rid of that man's spirit, trust me…he will pay for doing that to Gene."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**end of this chappie!! **


	14. The Truth and The Sudden Attack

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Yasuhara arrived around two in the afternoon the next day. He appeared in the base with an old newspaper.

"What did you find Yasuhara-san?" Naru questioned.

The man held out the newspaper and some notes and showed them. "This orphanage used to belong to a man and his wife. His wife was pregnant with twins, however while she was giving birth something went wrong and she died a few weeks later as a result. After the funeral, the house caught fire and killed the man and his twin sons. It was believed that the maid was the cause of the fire but later that night she was in a car crash and died on impact," he informed the rest of SPR.

Mai shook her head. "That's not what happened. John and Masako, can you two take Gene for a while?" she asked the other married couple. 

They nodded, understanding why she wished the little boy out of the room. The ex-priest, medium, and child left to go play with some of the other kids at the orphanage. 

Once they were out of the room, Mai turned her attention back to the rest of the inhabitants of the base and continued, "That man was Gene's father. I saw it in my dream last night. Once his wife died he lit fire to the nursery, attempting to kill both the children. He half succeeded and killed Gene's twin but before he could get out the flaming room, he had a heart attack and died himself. The maid ran into the room and saved Gene before the fire could kill him; she brought him to the orphanage where Rika-san last worked. However, when she sped away she got in a car crash and died as well. The cops just thought that both children died in that fire but they were wrong; one still lives and that one is our son," she finished as she put a hand on Naru's arm.

Luella gasped and looked up from the couch to her husband with sad puppy dog eyes. "So sad, ne Martin?" she asked with a quivering bottom lip.

Once the man saw his wife's sad face the story his daughter-in-law had just told them seemed even sadder. He quickly bent down and embraced Lu. "Soooo sad!"

Naru just sweat dropped at the sight of his parents. "Mum…Dad..."

They didn't hear the boy and continued weeping on the opposite couch. 

Mai laughed nervously at her husband's growing annoyance and tried to quickly change the subject. "So…uhh, Ayako! Did you and Bou-san find anyone who had been possessed or had any experiences with the ghost?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Um well we saw a few children who had said they blanked out for a long period of time. Their friends said that the possessed kid became scared and never talked, just cried," the other woman replied.

Naru nodded in thought, "Hmm, maybe it's the spirit of the dead baby seeing as it doesn't talk and it becomes scared; just like the child before he died. Contrarily to many peoples belief, it _is_ possible for a child that young to become a spirit and stay in the house it died in."

"Well then, that explains the possessions. The children should most likely stop being possessed once the father's ghost moves on, right Naru-bou?" Bou-san asked.

"I believe that's the case. Now, we just need to know how to get rid of the man's spirit and this case will be over."

"Naru, in my case the curse was a verbal curse and not a written one," Mai told him.

"That makes things trickier. We will need to find a way to make this spirit leave; be it by persuasion or force. Now split up; Mai, Ayako-" Naru started but was cut off be Ayako.

"Uh-uh Naru, I have to go home! My baby shouldn't be away from me for so long. Besides…my mother is probably dressed him up in so many outfits and costumes that I should really go save my son from further embarrassment. Even if Kazune is still only a few months old he won't want to look back on all the embarrassing pictures my mother is taking of him right now, so I'll just get going and break that camera of hers before she can take any more," the woman mumbled and stood up to pack her things. "Takigawa, you stay here!"

"_Why?_" he whined. "I wanna come too…"

"No," his wife said curtly and closed the base door behind her as she left to save her son.

Mai turned slowly to her mother-in-law with a suspicious expression. "Ano…Luella…_you _aren't going to take embarrassing pictures of Gene, _are you_?"

Luella laughed nervously and tried to cover up the cameras and children's costumes in her giant purse, "O-Of course not ehehe…well…maybe just a few?"

"No," this time it was Mai's raven haired husband who spoke to the woman. "If you take any pictures of Gene in strange outfits then you can be sure that I'm going to show everyone the video of you at the Christmas party; you know the one I mean," he warned.

Lu's face paled momentarily before growing bright red in embarrassment and she gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Mother, I thought _you_ of all people would know that I _would_ do such a thing and I _will_…so believe me when I say I'll show _everyone._"

Luella lowered her head in defeat and started at her fingernails, "_Fine…_"

"Good. Now, Lin and Takigawa-san, you two will go and see if there are any weaknesses the ghost has that will persuade him into passing on with out a hassle."

The two men nodded their heads and got up to leave the room. 

"Oh and Mai, will you go tell John-san and Masako-san to do the same? I need you to bring Gene back here seeing as the man's spirit is most likely going to target him because he's his son. We need to protect Gene at all costs. I don't want anything to happen to him."

Mai nodded at her husband's request and left to go find the medium and ex-priest whom currently had her son. 

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mai arrived in the living room of the orphanage, where Masako, John, and Gene were currently playing with some of the other children. 

"Gene," the brunette called to her son. 

The boy's head jerked up and he smiled brightly at the sight of his mother. His Dimples seemed to grow deeper and deeper, making Mai giggle at the sight of her newly adopted son.

The boy ran up to her and jumped into her open arms, "Mommy!" he cheered and then glanced back over his shoulder to look at Masako. Gene wiggled his way out of Mai's arms and ran over to the medium. "Auntie Masako, Uncle John, thank you for playing with me!" he said while politely bowing. 

"Anytime young Sir," Masako giggled at the name Gene had given her husband and herself. She bent down and hugged the little boy. 

The second she touched the boy, however, the lights went out and things started whipping past the occupants of the room. 

"MASAKO!" was the last thing the medium heard before a sharp pain shot through her side and everything went black.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

OH NO! WHAT"S GOING ON!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. BABY!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"MASAKO!" John cried as his wife was hit in her side with a large portrait. It had been thrown across the room by an invisible force and was aimed straight for the medium. The chair hit its target dead on and shattered into hundreds of shards. 

It took John a while to truly understand what was going on, but once he acknowledged the happenings around him he ran up to the now unconscious woman to shield her from another attack from the so far invisible being.

"Mommy! He's here again!" Gene yelled as he pointed a small finger in the direction towards the door. 

Mai spun around and saw that her son was right. The man's spirit was standing in the doorway with angry eyes. However, when she looked closer she could also see another emotion deep within the man's nearly-translucent eyes. _Regret._

The woman saw the spirit's gaze go straight for Gene but she ran up to her son and pulled the boy into a tight, protective embrace before glaring back at the spirit that was blocking their only way of escape. 

The man's eyes flickered with deep sorrow before regaining their anger in full force. The ghost charged at the woman and child as they stood there in the middle of the room, helpless. Just as the man's hands were about to clasp around Mai's neck, his face contorted in pain and he spun around to face the source of his pain.

Naru was standing in the doorway, fully concentrated on the ghost before him. 

"Naru! Don't!" Mai yelled to her husband, not wanting him to use his power and collapse.

Lin ran up behind Naru to restrain him from using anymore power and used his Shiki to attack the spirit.

"Lin, dam it, let me go!" Naru roared while trying, with difficulty, to escape the Chinese man's grasp. He stopped struggling, however, when he notice the spirit disappeared from the room. 

Lin finally let go of the younger man and glared at him. "Naru, don't use your power to such extremities while there are others here who are perfectly able to take care of the spirit!" he scolded.

Naru opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by the ex-priest's voice. "Help! Call an ambulance!" the blond haired man yelled and turned back to his unconscious wife. "Masako! Wake up!"

Everyone stared wide eyed at the sight; Masako has two large shards of glass in the side of her stomach while John tried his best to keep his tears from falling.

Madoka, who had been standing right next to Lin the whole time, wasted no time to rip out her cell phone and call for an ambulance.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

John sat in the waiting room, impatient to hear the news about his wife. "Masako…" he whispered.

Gene walked up to the priest and gave the man a toothy smile. "Don't worry Uncle John! Auntie's fine!"

The blond haired man looked up at the child in shock. "H-How do you know that?" 

"She just told me."

The priest still looked at the kid in confusion so Naru spoke up, "Gene's a medium. I'm guessing that Masako used her powers to contact him."

John smiled brightly and nodded before placing a grateful hand on the little boy's head. "Thank you Gene."

The doctor emerged from the emergency room with a bright smile, "John-san? Oh, there you are. Hello, I'm Doctor Sakuno. Umm about your wife…well" she paused causing everyone to think the worst. "…She's **absolutely fine** now! Yay! Oh, and the baby is as well!" she ended cheerfully making everyone but John sweat drop. The priest was in too much shock at the woman's last sentence to notice the way she tried to make it seem as though his wife was in bad shape at first.

"B-Baby!" John stuttered before passing out and falling to the floor with a 'thump.'

Sakuno grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head, "I guess he didn't know he was going to be a father, huh? Whoops! Oh well, I gotta go now. Ja ne! Oh and you guys can go see Masako-san now if you want," she added and left in a hurry.

The SPR team stood there in shock at the strange doctor. "Well! It seems like there's going to be another member of the SPR family, ne ka? (am I right?)" Luella piped up from her seat in the waiting room beside Martin, who was nodding enthusiastically. 

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Everyone left the hospital, saying that John should be the one to see his wife first (of course they waited until he woke up from his stupor to leave him though ehehe). 

John walked on wobbly legs towards Masako's room, counting slowly in his head to keep his calm. _One…Two…Three…okay, I can do this! Yeah, piece of cake! Now I just have to open the door, okay…open it..now!..hmm maybe not…how about, NOW!..Uh oh, I opened the door! There she is! Maybe I can turn back before she- oh she already sees me…Alright, too late to turn back now._

"Hello John," Masako whispered, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she avoided looking him in the eye.

"Masako…Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" the blond headed boy questioned her in return.

"Well, you only just gave up the priesthood about a year ago…I felt that it would burden you if I told you," she responded.

John's eyes widened momentarily before he walked up to his wife and quickly pulled her into an embrace, "Masako, I would never find that as a burden. If anything, I find it as the second best thing that has happened to me."

Masako pulled back slightly to look into her husbands eyes, "'Second best'?"

The ex-priest smiled brightly, "Of course, the best thing that ever happened to me was the day you agreed to marry me."

"KAWAII!" a woman's voice rang through the room, startling the soon-to-be parents and causing them to pull apart but not before a camera flash lit up the slightly dark room.

"LUELLA-SAN!" the medium and her husband yelled in unison.

The red-headed woman in question stared at the two as if it was perfectly normal for her to have sprung into the room suddenly, "What? Oh come on! The both of you are like family to me as well! And anyway, you two will be thanking me later for these pictures once they're developed," she said with a proud smirk.

Before anyone could say anything else, Naru stormed in the room with narrowed eyes causing Lu's smirk to turn into a nervous smile. "MOTHER! There you are! Come on, leave these two alone, and I'm confiscating _this_," he hissed as he pulled the camera out of the woman's hands and held it up out of reach.

"N-Noll! Give it back!" she said while jumping up as high as she could but still failed at retrieving her oh-so-loved camera. 

Naru just grabbed his mother's arm and tugged her out of the room.

Mai poked her head in quickly and smiled sympathetically to the still shocked couple. "Gomen, gomen!" she apologized before rushing after her husband and mother-in-law and closing the door behind them.

The hospital room was deathly silent before John and Masako suddenly burst out laughing.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LIKE IT?**

**XOXOX**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Oh and the case still isn't over so don't worry!**


	16. A Father's Regret

**this one is going to be a little short cuz my friend is coming over ina half an hour :D**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Soooo…what now?" Bou-san asked as the SPR team, minus John and Masako, were seated in the base.

"_Now_ we have to exorcize the ghost," Naru replied slightly vexed by his co-worker. "Bou-san and Madoka go and prepare for the exorcism. Mom, Dad will you two please accompany them? Lin try to see if your Shiki are able to sense where the man's spirit is. Mai, make me some tea."

Mai sighed in annoyance, _sheesh why is it always 'Mai, tea,' I want to help too…stupid Naru._

"Mai," Naru's low voice interrupted her.

She looked up nervously, "H-Hai?" Mai then noticed that the rest of the SPR members were trying to hold back their laughter and staring at her. "Ehehe…did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, and please refrain from calling me stupid. After all, it makes no sense at all seeing as _I'm _not the stupid one in our family," he said with a smirk. The others in the room decided to do as they were ordered and left the room before their boss pushed his wife too far.

Mai rung her hands, ready to strangle her dark haired, but ceased from doing so when a small hand pulled on her skirt. The brunette looked down to meet a small pair of light blue eyes. 

"Yes Gene?" she asked.

"The man's here again," he said matter-of-factly.

"N-Nani? _Again? _Sheesh this ghost doesn't even give us a break!"

"Mai, get back," Naru told her deeply, while moving to stand in between the ghost and his family. 

The spirit had a strange look in his eye as he stared at Gene; it was a cross between hate and regret, like the look he had on earlier that day. Mai pulled the five year old into her arms and looked back up at the ghost. 

Suddenly the base door swung open to reveal a panting Lin. "He's headed here towards the…base…so he's already here huh?... Why isn't it doing anything?"

Naru was thinking the same thing. The ghost didn't seem to have any motive to hurt them right now and was only just staring at the small boy in Mai's arms.

"Why do you stay here, Spirit?" the raven haired man voiced. 

"I…I…" the ghost stuttered while giving the man a confused look and shaking his head, "Because I hate that child…don't I? I mean his twin and he were the reason my wife died…"

"Spirit, do you think your wife would have wanted you to attack your own children?"

"I-I…Oh Kami…What have I done?"

Mai stood up from kneeling on the floor, and let go of her son, "You're sorry for attacking your children, aren't you? Let them know," she stated.

The ghost nodded and looked back at his real son, the one he tried to kill five years ago, "I was just so mad…I should have cherished you, like Yuki, my wife / your mother wanted me to…I was so…so stupid, so stupid and drunk that I didn't seem to have control over myself, son…can you forgive me?"

Gene stared at the spirit for a long time before saying, "You're my real Daddy?"

"Yes, but…I think this man here is your real father now, okay? Just be happy with them…let them be your family like the one I was supposed to be and should have been. Gomen."

Gene nodded and Mai looked up at the man's spirit once more with sympathetic eyes, "You killed your youngest son. He's still here. Make sure to bring him with you when you pass on…I bet he's staying here because all he wants is to see his father. I'm sure your wife is waiting for you both as well."

The ghost smiled sadly and nodded in return before walking up to Gene and placing a cool translucent hand on his son's head, "You forgive me?"

The boy smiled brightly, "Hai!"

"Arigato…" the man whispered as he disappeared, finally passing on and brought his youngest son, the one he killed and deeply regretted killing, with him. 

"Bye Tou-san (Dad)…" Gene whispered before turning to Naru and clutching onto his leg, "But you're my daddy now, right?"

Naru looked down at the young replica of his brother and smiled, "Of course, Son…Mai can you-…are you crying, Mai?" he asked incredulously.

"WHAT! This was a really touching case! I can cry if I want to, STUPID!" Mai sobbed while scrubbed away her trailing tears. 

Naru just sighed and shook his head slightly, "I thought I already told you, _I'm_ not the stupid one in this family Mai," he smirked and picked up his son before walking out of the room with Lin to find Bou-san, Madoka, and his parents to tell them that the case was solved.

Mai huffed, steam nearly coming out of her ears, as she glared daggers at her husband's retreating form, "IDIOT _SCIENTIST_!"

The man's smirk widened as he walked down the hall, "Mai, tea!"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

haha sorry it's short!

The story's still not over…there's at least three more chapters I'm going to write!


	17. Home Sweet Home

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short and the ghost sort of went all nice really quickly but I was in a bad mood and just wanted the case to be over with **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"i…ai…Mai!" Naru's voice slowly brought the sleeping brunette from her peaceful slumber.

"Mmm…just five more minutes Naruuu…" Mai mumbled and attempted to roll over but hit her head on something _hard_. "Itai!" she whined and rubbed her forehead. The woman cracked an eye open to come to the realization that she was still in the car on the way back from their previous case and the _thing_ she hit her head on was in fact the window. "Ne Naruu! Why'd you wake me up," she pouted.

"You were drooling," he smirked.

Mai blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the drool from the side of her mouth.

"Mommy, you sure do sleep a lot," Gene giggled from the seat next to her. 

The boy's dark haired father nodded from the front seat of the car, next to Lin who was currently driving, and shot a quick glare at his wife, "Especially when we're working."

Mai laughed nervously at her husband's look he was giving her, "H-Hey Naru, at least we aren't on a case now, ne? Ehehe..hehe…he…sorry."

Gene just continued giggling at his new parents and turned back to his mother. "Mum…what's our house like? Do you have a dog? How bout cats? Do we have a garden or a yard? Is there a park nearby?"

Mai laughed at her son's curiosity, "Well…we don't have any pets I've been bugging your father about getting a dog for months but he keeps refusing," she started and lent down to whisper into the child's ear, "but now that I have you on my side we can both gain up on him. We should have a doggy by the end of the month kukuku."

Gene smiled brightly and his mother pinched his dimpled cheek adoringly with a smile of her own. They were both brought out of their happy moment by a sigh from the front seat of the car followed by a cool voice.

"Mai, we are not getting a dog. Especially not now," Naru groaned.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because, we just adopted Gene, we should at least get used to being parents before thinking about adding to this family even more by getting a dog."

The raven haired man could hear Lin try to stifle a laugh. He also heard, however, two soft sniffles from the back seat. With a sigh Naru turned around to come face to face with both his wife and son pouting and pleading him with puppy-dog eyes. _Dam it…it was hard enough to resist Mai's pouting but now that Gene's doing it too it's almost unbearable. Kuso…I have a sad gut feeling that we're going to have a dog before the end of the year. _

Naru sighed for the third time within the past two minutes and whispered weakly while trying his hardest to avoid their pleading eyes, "…Fine…I'll_ consider_ it, but don't think you've won so easily, Mai."

"Of course not Honey!" Mai chirped up and turned to her son, giving him two thumbs up which he happily returned. 

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It had been nearly a half an hour after the family's talk about dogs when the car came to a stop. 

"Are we here, are we here?!" Gene yelled happily while bouncing up and down on his car seat and pressing his nose against the cool window.

Naru smirked and got out, "Yes we are," he said and opened Gene's door and got him out of his booster seat as Mai got out the other side.

Gene clung onto Naru's neck and the man carried the child to the back of the car before handing him over to his wife and got their luggage out of the trunk.

Lin drove off after the new family made it safely inside their house. The house was white, nearly blending in with the snow on the ground. There was a tidy, shoveled pathway, bordered by a now frozen garden, and there was also a small frozen river to the right, running through part of the garden. Just by looking at it you could tell that the house would look beautiful in the summer; Mai watering the flowers and Gene running around on make-believe adventures through his garden jungle. 

"This is your new home, Gene," Naru said while he opened the door to their two story high house to let the other two in and the family disappeared behind the closed front door.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Dinner was a new yet wonderful experience for the young family. Naru couldn't help but think that it was meant to be like this, with little Gene there in a once empty seat while talking merrily about all the kid he played with at the orphanage. Halfway through their supper, however, Luella and Martin popped in for a little 'visit.'

"Mother, Father, what are you two doing here?" Naru asked as he greeted them at the front door. He was shocked you could say…well, you would be too if you opened the door to be greeted by your parents and A LOT of luggage.

"Well…we cancelled our reservations at one of the local hotels. We're going to stay with you guys!" Luella cheered happily while clapping her hands and ran into the house with her bags before her son could kick them out.

"H-How long are you staying?" Mai stuttered as she walked over to them from the dining room and saw all of the luggage her parent-in-laws had with them.

"Oh, it will only be a few months don't worry."

Naru and Mai sweat dropped, "A few _months_?" the asked in unison and were answered by a very happy Martin.

"Yup! What? You can't expect us to stay at some old hotel when our son and daughter are getting used to parenting!"

"Right right! Some one has to be here to take pictures!" Lu sang.

"Gran-Gran! Sofu! (Grandfather!)" Gene yelled happily as he ran into the hall and hugged his grandparents tightly. 

"So, how do you like your new house Gene?" Martin smiled to the boy. 

"It's…it's AWESOME!! All I can remember is being in orphanages. I'm very happy here!"

"Yay! That's good! Ooo brrrr it's cold in here Noll!" Lu shivered and rubbed her arms up and down.

Naru sighed, giving up automatically, already knowing he can never win an argument with his mum, "Sorry Mother, I already turned on the heat it's just taking a while to warm up seeing as we were gone for so long and it is winter."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After everyone got settled and the luggage was put away in the guest rooms, Mai made hot chocolate, with the help of Gene and Luella. Naru and Martin sat in the living room on the two couches, talking while waiting for their wives and son/grandson. A few minutes later, the two women and the little dark haired child returned with five cups of hot coco.

They watched a movie, The Lion King, which Lu and Martin had brought from England before they knew Noll and Mai were adopting Gene (and yes, I said 'before'…Lu and Martin like Disney movies okay? So do I hehehe).

Naru rolled his eyes as everyone else, including his father, cried at the scene when Simba's dad died. (OMG I always cry at that scene…it's so touching!)

"Mai…" Naru groaned when the brunette buried her head in his shoulder and soaked his shirt. 

"I'm (sniffle) sorry (sniffle)…it's just so (sniffle sniffle) SAD!! WAAA" she sobbed harder. 

Luella and Martin looked over at their son from the other couch and nodded with quivering bottom lips. Naru closed his eyes in slight annoyance but reopened them when he felt something cuddle up in his lap. Gene was curled up with small tears falling down his cheeks and was holding onto Noll's shirt with his small hands in a death grip. 

Naru's eyes softened at the sight and he wrapped an arm around his weeping son and wife. Sheesh he had an emotional family…but _man_ did he love them anyways.

_Click, FLASH!_ The three's attention turned over to Martin and his wife. The woman had a camera in hand and had a wide grin on as well, while still teary eyed from the movie.

Naru narrowed his eyes but was unable to get up and confiscate the camera again due to the fact that his wife and son were on top of him.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The movie ended around eight o'clock. Mai sat up and got off of Naru who carried the half asleep Gene up to the boy's room. 

He tucked the now sleeping child into bed and placed a gentle hand on the boy's head while Mai bent down and kissed Gene's forehead goodnight.

_FLASH!_

"Mother! Nobody is stopping me from chasing you this time!" Naru hissed in a whisper as to not wake up his son and cased his mum out of the room to steal that camera of hers.

Mai and Martin were left behind, rolling their eyes at their spouses' actions. "Men/Women," they said in unison.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Cute ne?

The next chapter is going to be the last one…I'm so sad!! I don't want it to end!


	18. A Birthday Party Ending

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**"Talking in English"**

"Talking in Japanese"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mai was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she was awoken by the voice of her son Gene.

"Mummy, mum, mum ,mummy, mum."

"Whaaat?" the woman groaned as she rolled over to face the young boy. She cracked open an eye and saw the child bouncing up and down with excitement.

"It's my birthday today!!" he cheered, _loudly_, and woke up his raven haired father.

"We know, Gene…but…It's. Five. In. The. Morning." the man seethed. Let's just say that Naru's _not_ a morning person. 

Mai sighed and held out her arms towards the boy, "Come on, get some more sleep Hon."

Gene nodded and crawled in bed between his mother and father and fell asleep again soon after. 

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naru woke up again at seven and noticed that his wife and son were still asleep. _Good, _he thought and slowly slipped out of bed as to not wake up the sleeping duo. 

He walked downstairs to the kitchen where Luella and Martin were sitting and drinking coffee, _ugh how can they drink that stuff…tea's better…especially Mai's tea._

**"Good morning, good moooorning! Isn't it great to stay up late? Good morning, Good morning to you, and you, and you, and you!!"** Lu sang, causing her son to rub his temples in annoyance.

**"Mum, please stop being so loud and **_**cheerful**_**. Why are you singing anyway?"**

**"Because it's Gene's birthday, YAY!...and also because I stayed up until three watching Dancing in the Rain and other classic musicals…such good movies!"**

Naru sighed and rolled his eyes, **"Did Takigawa drop 'it' off yet?"**

Martin nodded in reply since his wife had started singing songs from one of last nights movies, **"Yes, Noll, don't worry 'it's' here, even though Takigawa said that his son Kazune wanted to keep it for himself…Gene is going to be very happy with it, trust me. Oh, and it's in the garden."**

**"Yeah, yeah, okay…" **he sighed and walked out into the dewy spring morning. There 'it' was…Gene's present was running around happily, chasing the birds that sat on the blooming bushes. Yup, he got him a-

"Naru," Mai's voice broke through the silence in the garden. "Gene's up, and I'm going to make breakfast so come inside before he comes down and you ruin the surprise."

"Hai. What are you making?" he asked as he closed the door behind him and peered over his wife's shoulder while wrapping an arm around her waist. Something was off. _That's funny,_ he thought, _her stomach seems bigger, oh well it's probably just my imagination._

"I wanted to make and English and Japanese breakfast, you know, so Gene grows up with both customs. Anyways, I'm making eggs, beacon, sausage, miso soup, rice, and…well you get the picture. Oh, is everyone coming over later?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. Masako and John said they'll come a little later though because she has to go to the doctors."

"Oh, is it about the baby? Oooo I wonder what they're having! Boy or girl, it's still going to be adorable ne?" 

Naru ignored the question and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Mai, tea."

The brunette growled but perked up once she saw Gene bound into the room. 

"Mum, is everyone coming over?"

"Yup, they should be here in a few min-" she was interrupted by the doorbell. "I guess they're already here," she finished and walked over to greet the visitors.

Lin and Madoka were hand-in-hand, waiting to come in. Lin was carrying a large teddy bear and had a look of slight embarrassment on his face. Mai laughed and moved aside to let the engaged couple in. Lin didn't waist anytime to hand the bear over to Mai and sped off towards the kitchen. 

"I don't get why he gets so embarrassed. He's just holding a bear," Madoka sighed and Mai just sweat dropped. 

_I don't think it's the fact that it's a bear,_ Mai thought as she looked down at the bright purple teddy that was bound to attract some of the neighbors' attentions. _Oh well, it's still cute!!_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Within the next hour, Ayako and Bou-san arrived with Kazune. Everyone had eaten breakfast and Gene had opened his presents which were toys, the giant purple teddy, and some Disney movies from Lu and Martin. Lu had been taking pictures the whole morning since Naru assured her by saying he wouldn't take the camera from her today, seeing as it was Gene's first birthday with his new family and there should be pictures.

Masako and John arrived right after the presents were opened. Masako's stomach was getting quiet large and she waddled a bit, causing Gene to giggle slightly every time she walked somewhere. 

"So Masako, what did the doctor say the baby was going to be?" Ayako asked the medium while sitting on the floor and trying to keep her child from eating an action figure. "_Kazune don't eat that!_"

Masako smiled and looked at the miko, "He said it's going to be a boy."

"Ooo that's good news, now Kazune can have a play buddy!"

Naru stood from one of the couches and whispered something into Mai's ear and walked out of the room. The woman smiled and nodded and went to go pick Gene up off the floor.

"Hey Gene, we have another surprise for you," she told the birthday boy.

"Really?!"

"Yup, just close your eyes for a second, 'kay?"

"HAI!!"

Naru returned from his short absence but wasn't alone, "Okay Gene, open your eyes now," the man said.

Gene's eyes snapped open and quickly grew wide with excitement, "YOU GOT ME A PUPPY!!"

"Uh huh. What do you want to call him honey?" Mai asked as she put a blue collar on the black puppy's neck. The white crested and faced puppy then started running in circles and the tags on his collar jingled with every step. 

Gene placed a small index finger on his chin and had a small smirk. "Hmm…how about…Black Hayate?" he finally said with a small giggle.

Mai laughed as well, "That _does_ fit him doesn't it?" She took the boy into a hug and whispered a loving, "Happy Birthday," in his ear.

_Click, FLASH!_

"Oh, that was a good picture! Noll, now you join in the hug and the picture will be even better!" Lu yelled happily and pushed her sighing son down to join in the family hug so she could capture the perfect moment on film.

Naru rolled his eyes but bent down anyways and took his family into a hug with a large uncharacteristic smile on his face. He had a feeling he was going to be smiling a lot more often now with Mai as his wife and Gene as his son. He looked down at their smileing faces. Oh yeah, he was going to smile A LOT more often now.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

THE END

(Black Hayate is from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist -which I also don't own- 'Hayate' means hurricane so that's why when the puppy started running in circles Gene called him Black Hayate)

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND IDEAS!! 

I'm GOING TO BE DOING MORE LITTLE ONESHOTS OFF OF THIS STORY SO KEEP WATCH ON THE STORIES I POST KAY? 

I luv you all! - yellowmoon27


End file.
